


Fuck me, I'm Irish Manip

by Goldpeaches



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drag Queens, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldpeaches/pseuds/Goldpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A manip I made for my RPF AU story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1618079">"Fuck me, I'm Irish"</a>, in which Aidan gets to wear drag.</p><p>It was never intended to be shared with the world, I only intended to use it for my own inspiration and - let's face it -  amusement, but I was convinced to post it anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me, I'm Irish Manip

**Author's Note:**

> The fabulous body I used for this manip belongs to the beautiful  
> [ Raja](https://iheartdragqueens.files.wordpress.com/2011/07/20110701-051252.jpg) and I used this picture of [Aidan](http://www.thefashionisto.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/aidan-turner-0001.jpg) (Yes, I shaved him!)


End file.
